


Депрессия

by Ereni



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereni/pseuds/Ereni
Summary: Уэйд в депрессии. Питер пытается поднять ему настроение.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на дрбр-фест на заявку http://dead-pool.diary.ru/p208021704.htm?from=0#703398594
> 
> Присутствует временная смерть бессмертного персонажа)))

Честно говоря, Питер думал, что Уэйд еще на задании. А даже если вернулся – последнее, что он собирался делать – его спасать.  
Питер прекрасно знал, какие у него задания.  
Говорить об этом имело смысла столько же, сколько пытаться заткнуть чучело, или заставлять опустить рейтинг высказываний хотя бы до PG. Уэйд ненавидел рейтинг PG. Иногда даже принципиально тролил авторов фиков в интернете, не удосужившись прочитать их нетленку. За сцыкливость.  
Насчет убийств мнение у него мало чем отличалось.  
Почему Питер вообще еще терпел этого мудозвона?  
Он уже научился замечать в сводках криминальных новостей знакомый след, и пусть очередная жертва Уэйда тысячу раз заслужила – Питер не собирался позволять Дэдпулу вот так просто вмешиваться в работу полиции. И вообще, он просто исчез без единого слова! Ну кто так делает?!  
В общем, Питер надеялся, что Дэдпул еще не вернулся. Все-таки орать на людей – это как-то тупо.  
Зато приятно, как говорит тот же Уэйд. 

Дверь в квартиру у него не закрывалась. Учитывая район, в котором Дэдпул находил себе халупы – странно. С другой стороны, с его репутацией, и чутьем типичного жителя подобного района, почище паучьего – не очень. Какой ненормальный всерьез рискнет ограбить Дэдпула? 

В квартире царила тишина безнадежно заброшенного помещения, сдобренная скрипом форточек, хрипом протекающего крана, букетом дрянных запахов и сыростью. Питер фыркнул, прошел в квартиру и замер при виде знакомых ботинок, выглядывающих из спальни.  
Он глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул. Не помогло.  
\- Уэйд! – рявкнул он, вваливаясь в комнату. – Ты, козлина, мог хо…  
И все, что он собирался сказать, вымело из головы, при виде знакомой картины. Такой же знакомой, как все остальное – срач в его одинаковых халупах, запах гнили, специй и ружейной смазки, горячие, жесткие руки, изуродованное лицо…  
Дэдпул валялся у стены. Возле ладони – один из револьверов, на ободранных обоях – отвратное пятно из крови и кусочков мозгов.  
\- Твою мать, - беспомощно пробормотал Питер. Огляделся, понадеявшись на лучшее – но увы. На стенах – новые следы от пуль, катана торчит в дверном косяке, пятна поменьше – как будто кто-то с остервенением разбивал руки обо все,  
что попадется… На костяшках нет ничего, конечно, но это уже не важно.  
Самое скверное – упаковки. Пустые ампулы и шприцы под кроватью. Питер шагнул к ним, посмотрел на маркировку. Пересчитал. И мрачно повторил:  
\- Твою же мать. 

Вообще-то у Питера был доступ к обезболивающим. Хорошим обезболивающим. Но, во-первых – это статья, а во-вторых – и в главных… Питер снова пересчитал упаковки.  
Нет, бесполезно.  
\- Уэйд Уилсон, ты кретин.  
Самое паршивое, что вышибание мозгов ему не помогало. Тем не менее, он все равно продолжал это делать. Как-то сказал, что голоса затыкаются ненадолго.  
Голоса у Уэйда были такие же болтливые, как он сам, так что Питер сомневался, что и тут что-то менялось дольше, чем на пять минут.  
Едва ли вообще хоть что-то могло помочь. Питер скрипнул зубами – и взялся за дело.  
Серьезно, думал он, ладно Уилсон, но откуда в нем самом этот мазохизм? Он же правда не собирался спасать идиота. Хуже того, это было бесполезно. Но почему-то Питер не мог, просто не мог совсем ничего не сделать.  
Комплекс супергероя, ржал иногда придурок, тихо регенерировавший в углу. Нет шансов пройти мимо котенка на дереве! Питер сжал зубы еще сильнее, рискуя раскрошить. Тоже мне, котеночек.  
Уэйд неожиданно дал ему два часа. Два часа благословенной тишины. Один ушел на разбор срача. Собрав мозги со стены (нет, он не собирался отдирать это до конца), Питер взялся за самого Уэйда.  
То, что было дырой в черепе, напоминало родничок у младенца. Питер вздохнул, стянул с него остатки амуниции и потянул тяжеленное тело в ванную.  
Из ванной тот попытался выпрыгнуть. Завыл что-то невнятное, ударил в воздух, схватил Питера за горло.  
Благослови господь паучье чутье и силу – шею свернуть не смог. Питер вывернулся, сам обхватил чужую, хрупкую еще голову, и сделал воду погорячее.  
Уилсон захрипел и обмяк с тяжелым вздохом. Может, снова умер. Питер не собирался проверять. Он даже не был уверен, что угадал с теплой водой. Может, была нужна холодная.  
Ха-ха. Там где не справились наркотики – справится горячая ванная. Молодец, Паучок, ты гений.  
Питер велел внутреннему Уэйду Уилсону заткнуться и пошел приводить в порядок диван.  
Еще полчаса ушло на заказ пиццы, крылышек в остром соусе и подбор игры из Уэйдовской коллекции. Ха, а еще говорил красть у него нечего. И-ди-от.  
Через два часа и десять минут с момента входа в квартиру Питер, внутренне проклиная самого себя, повернулся к кокону из двух полотенец, валявшемуся рядом на диване.  
\- Харе придуриваться, мудак. Бери второй джойстик.  
Из кокона выглянул несчастный карий глаз. Потом одна рука. Потом вторая. Уэйд все еще молчал. Хреново.  
Джойстик полетел в стену.  
Питер закатил глаза и достал другой. Серьезно. У Уэйда была тут целая коробка. И два телевизора в подсобке, один – совсем новый, как и упаковки с лекарствами. Все готово к приступу депрессии.  
\- Чувак, это же Звездные Войны! И меня сейчас размажут на десятки маленьких джедайчиков!  
\- Чо? – вяло возмутился Уэйд. – Ты за республику? Ну ты ламер… только темная сторона, только хардкор! Вы оценили занудство героя добра, он играет за героев добра даже в игре! …Конечно я обязан его просветить! Но мне лень! …Ой, да заткнись, я тебе Паучка не доверю!  
Питер улыбнулся.  
По крайней мере он разговаривал только своим голосом. Значит, жить будет. Хреново, но будет.  
\- Меня тут, между прочим, пока я с тобой вожусь, закатывают в асфальт, - пропел он. – Какие-то нубы.  
\- Нубее тебя?  
\- Нубее меня быть не-воз-мож-но! Но поскольку мой герой страдает, я, так уж и быть, смирюсь с низким рейтингом в среде игроков-супергероев… кто я такой, чтобы мешать чужим стенаниям!  
Острый взгляд.  
\- Паучишка нарывается. Паучишка испытывает наше терпение. Мы можем оторвать паучишке голову.  
Может, подумал Питер. А вслух сказал:  
\- Это не так-то легко сделать.  
\- Хочешь проверить? Я ведь еще могу выдрать твои кишки прямо через сладкий, растраханный…  
Питер отключил слух и принялся просто считать про себя. Где-то на тридцатой-сороковой секунде Уэйд должен сделать вдох.  
\- Я не уйду.  
\- …А твои нежные пальчики будут так забавно хрустеть… что?  
\- Уэйд. Я не уйду. И если будешь выделываться – сожру все эти прекрасные крылышки в одно рыло, - Питер потянулся за коробочкой с едой, вытащил крылышко, и принялся водить им перед носом. - Отравлюсь, проблююсь в твой прекрасный унитаз и тебе же придется меня лечить!  
\- Я могу натянуть твой желудок тебе на голову, это очень помогает от несварения.  
\- Ага. Я тоже очень зол, и это все – страшная месть с моей стороны. – Питер с наслаждением и причмокиванием, в лучших традициях Уэйда, схрумкал крылышко.  
\- Отсоси!  
\- Это тоже можно. Но не раньше, чем я наваляю этим мудакам, - он кивнул на приставку. – Честное слово, третий раз выносят!  
\- С одной лапкой ты не сможешь так быстро бегать, а без языка – столько болтать?  
\- А тебе помогает?  
\- Нет!  
Питер ухмыльнулся.  
Уэйд ухмыльнулся ему в ответ и ловким движением выдрал у него из рук коробку с крылышками.  
Вот и все.  
\- Ладно, нубишка-паучишка. Напросился. Иди сюда, дядя Уэйд покажет тебе, что такое «выносят».  
Пальцы у него дрожали. Но Питер знал – это пройдет, как только он начнет жать на кнопки.


End file.
